powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Madame Odius
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= Madame Odius was Galvanax's personal adviser, and is one of the main villains in Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Secretly, she plots against Galvanax to seize the Ninja Power Stars for herself. After Galvanax is destroyed, Madame Odius becomes the main villain in Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Character History 10 years ago she was present when Galvanax tried to claim the Ninja Nexus Star from Dane Romero and proclaimed the legends about it were true when he turned into a Power Ranger. When Galvanax managed to take it, she said he would be invincible. After Dane broke the star and the pieces returned to the Ninja Nexus Prism, she told an angry Galvanax that the Prism couldn't be broken. In the present, as a frustrated Galvanax was tired of waiting for the Ninja Power Stars to be freed, she stated that they could make new stars using the Ninja Steel that once covered the Prism and that it could be found back on Earth. An angry Galvanax threateningly asks her why, after ten years, mere humans could remove three of the Power Stars and his vicious contestants couldn't even take one. She could only tell him, in a fearful tone, that she had no idea. After the fall of Ripperat, she secretly overhears Galvanax say that he would get the stars soon. Once he departs, she says that she would see about that, revealing that she possess the Gold Power Star and had captured the one who pulled out the Power Star, Brody's long lost older brother named Aiden Romero, who is currently as a country singer named Levi Weston. She tells Galvanax that even Ripcon can clean the toilets properly. When Galvanax is gone, she tells Ripcon that they are having beans for dinner, extra spicy. When Galvanax comes on Earth, Madame Odius and Ripcon are with him and they meet the Power Rangers. When Galvanax wants to fight the Rangers, Odius says to him to be careful because he was defeated by the Rangers he will be lost because his fans hate the weakness. Furious about of her note, Galvanax pushes Odius but retreats but not before saying to the Rangers that he will fight them soon and leaving Slogre to destroy them but he will be destroyed by the Rangers. In her secret lab revealed that Madame Odius had been experimenting on Aiden by stealing his memories into the mind of his robot impostor, leaving an amnesiac Aiden only have his memories as Levi, in attempt to show her superiority to Galvanax. Apparently, Levi escapes when the Astro Zord found and rescued Levi, but not before Levi took the Gold Ninja Power Star back and became the Gold Ninja Steel Ranger, thus returning to Earth with the Astro Zord. She tells Galvanax the next monster she sends will be more powerful, much to Ripcon's surprise. She later saves Ripcon after he is defeated by the Rangers and lost one of his horns because of Brody, the Red Ranger. At the end, she taunts Ripcon saying he didn't find the traitor, before suggesting that perhaps Ripcon is the traitor. Madame Odius is seen aboard on the Warrior Dome Ship and asks to Galvanax if Ripcon is really competent to find the traitor among them. She sends one of her monsters, Toxitea to poison the Rangers. She succeeds to poison Brody, then Odius proposes to the Rangers theirs Power stars in exchange for the antidote to save Brody. They accept much of their anger but when the exchange is finished Odius discovers that the White and Gold Rangers, (Hayley and Levi), used the stars to make chocolate power star copies and is furious. She escapes leaving Toxitea at her fate. As Brody chases after Madame Odius, she sends her Kudabots to kill him, Brody will destroy all of them but Odius succeeds to escape. Later, after Toxitea's death, she welcomes her new ally : Aiden who has succeed to win Rangers's trust. Later, Aiden Romero (robot), on Odius's instructions, proposes to Ripcon to ally with him to destroy the Rangers and he will can given the Ninja Steel to Galvanax. First mistrustful, Ripcon agrees but forbid to him of speaking anyone of their alliance because they are surrounded of traitors. After Ripcon leaves, Odius appears having heard all, upset that Ripcon mentioned traitors knowing that she is the traitor. After the destruction of her robot, she believes to Galvanax that Ripcon is the traitor and he hid the Gold Ranger on the Warrior Dome Ship. Hearding that, Ripcon understands that Madame Odius is the traitor and accuses her in front of Galvanax and Cosmo but she answers that she has nothing to hide. Ripcon is sent on Earth to destroy the Rangers or Galvanax will destroy him. Cosmo gigantifies Ripcon and sends two Skullgators to hep him but the Rangers destroy them with their Ninja Fusion Megazord, saving Madame Odius from being caught by Galvanax for her treachery. Later, Galvanax takes Odius as his new second in command not knowing that she is the real traitor. When Princess Viera arrives on the Warrior Dome Ship with Drillion to fight the Rangers, she says to Galvanax that she is considered as weak by the half of the Lion Galaxy. When Drillion returns on the Warrior Dome Ship, Odius says that he is lucky that the Rangers do not destroy him. Furious of this note, Drillion prepares to attack her but she is saved by Galvanax, saying that she is right. Then, Madame Odius makes him stronger by transforming his second hand into a Toolbox. He fights the Rangers but he will be destroyed by Brody and the Lion Fire Megazord. She is seen speaking with Galvanax, he is convinced that Abrakadanger is the contestant who will retrieve the Ninja Power Stars and will destroy the Power Rangers once and for all, but Abrakadanger is finally destroyed by the Rangers. Madame Odius comes on Earth to say to Forcefear that he disappoints them in his fight against the Rangers. But he answers to her that the next time they gigantify him. So his force field will be powerful and the Rangers will be powerless. But they ignore that the Rangers have heard all and Forcefear is finally destroyed by the Ninja Ultrazord. Later, she returns on Earth with Galvanax and many Basher Bots, when Victor and Monty take over the Ninja Stars of the Rangers thanks to their magnet. Galvanax says to her that she is right when she said that it's some kind of magnet. She asks them where they find it and Monty answers that they create it. When Galvanax asks where the Power Stars, Odius deductes that they are always certainly with the Rangers. Galvanax answers "not for long" and orders to her to bring Victor and Monty on the Warrior Dome Ship and Odius obeys. But in secret, she plots with them. Victor and Monty have created a Mega Mag for Madame Odius to destroy Galvanax and they would be heroes, but when she reveals that she wants to destroy the Rangers too, they are remorseful and search to escape. She tries to catch them with her Basher Bots, but Monty routs them by farting (not having digested the " Monstrous Stew " which he ate between "Helping Hand" ''and "Galvanax Rises"). The Basher Bots are disorientated and Cosmo falls unconscious, while Victor and Monty escape. Furious, Odius returns at her laboratory and tells to her Basher Bots to activate the Mega Mag that starts to attract all of the Ninja Steel, the Power Stars of the Rangers and the Ninja Steel that Galvanax has drunk. She reveals to Galvanax that the traitor wasn't Ripcon, but it was her all the time before laughing. However, the asteroid hits the Warrior Dome, and launches it into space, killing everyone aboard (presumably Cosmo Royale too). After the Rangers defeated Galvanax once and for all, the damaged Warrior Dome is seen somewhere in space with everything destroyed and somewhere emerged from the wreckage what reveals to be Madame Odius who has survived the explosion and said that it isn't over yet. Super Ninja Steel Madame Odius, with Cosmo Royale, meets Sledge, Wrench and three of their prisoners. She forms an alliance with Badonna, taking her as one of her generals when she pledges her loyalty and provides her with Ninja Super Steel. She goes to earth and traps the Rangers in a cage, and revives the Prism. She nearly makes her own power stars but the Rangers stop her. She leaves with Badonna while Smellephant battles the rangers. He is then destroyed. After Deceptron arrives on the Galaxy Warriors stage, she gets angry and tells him to get the other power stars, as one is not enough. She is seen making a spell disguised as a song for Spyclops, saying “It’s time to face the music, Rangers!” She is on the Galaxy Warriors stage, going to press the button Tom activate Doomwave’s Tsunami Machine, but gets angry at him when nothing happens. She then tells him to fix it. She and Badonna ask Game Goblin what is happening and he replies and tells them he will teleport all the Rangers into his game except Preston Tien, because he powers him up. Then, Badonna says she had booked the Galactic Ninjas for the next episode. Then she and Badonna show Cosmo Royale his reflection to make him stop playing Game Goblin. She picks up Wolvermean’s Medallion, unbeknownst to him. She collects Speedwing’s medallion immediately after his death, and lays them out stating to Badonna that if the others are destroyed, she’ll be able to put her master plan to piece to destroy the rangers once and for all. After Rygore is destroyed, she and Badonna force Venoma to give them her medallion in order to create the Foxatron, her own personal megazord. Odius makes good use of her new zord by disabling all of the rangers' zords until her zord loses power. Odius is livid and demands an answer from Venoma, who tells her that the medallions will be fully charged within 24 hours. The next day, Odius charges the medallions as Wolvermean and Venoma demand their medallions back, but Odius promises Wolvermean that he can have his back if he destroys the rangers within one hour. When the rangers unlock the Ninja Blaze Megazord, Wolvermean appears in his giant form. At this point, Odius finally activates her Foxatron, and brutally kills Wolvermean for failing to destroy the rangers like he promised, but the rangers retaliate by easily destroying her Foxatron. Odius survives, but is left with a scar. Sometime later, Odius strikes a deal with Lord Draven, an intergalactic tyrant. She gives him 3 mega arrows to shoot individually every time the sky turns red, destroying the dimensional barriers. Once the last arrow is fired, Odius can conquer the main dimension while Draven can conquer the remaining dimensions, including the RPM and Dino Charge dimensions. When the Legendary rangers destroy Draven's clones, Odius gigantifies Draven, but he is ultimately destroyed by Tommy Oliver before his last arrow can make an impact, preventing Odius from conquering the rangers' dimension. Following the ultimate destruction of Lord Draven, Odius gives Venoma back her medallion, as it was the only medallion that survived the Foxatron explosion. Venpma makes good use of her medallion, but is ultimately destroyed by the rangers, thus permanently ending the Galactic Ninjas. Odius later hires General Tynamon and his champion, Brax. She and Tynamon are able to trick the rangers by having Brax pretend to be weak so he can have the element of surprise. When the rangers return, Odius sends Brax to finish them off, but this plan fails when Badonna intervenes, causing Brax to retreat. When Cosmo Royale announces Blammo as the next Galaxy Warriors contestant, Sherrif Skyfire intervenes and tries to arrest Blammo, but Odius tricks him by lying about the rangers "stealing" the Ninja Nexus Prism. However, Skyfire soon learns the truth, so Odius sends Blammo back down to Earth, but he is destroyed by both the rangers and Skyfire. Odius sends down Typeface to infect the rangers weapons with a virus. However, this plan, like all others before it, fails as the rangers are able to destroy Typeface thanks to Emma's computer skills. Odius later sends Voltipede to absorb electricity to destroy the rangers. Though this plan fails, Tynamon is able to recover the Ninja Fusion Star after Brody drops it, much to Odius' pleasure. Odius is skeptical of Tynamon's plan to use the4 Ninja Fusion Star to create Megamauler by combining six skullgators, but Tynamon reassures her that he can steal Levi's voice. However, this plan fails when Preston is able to reverse Tynamon's spell. Megamauler is destroyed as a result. Personality She is sly, charismatic, and deceitful, but has gifted knowledge about the Ninja Nexus Prism's history and powers. This is shown when, in spite of the Power Stars being unobtainable, she had her spies find out about the Ninja Steel that came with the prism during its impact on Earth, leading to the possibility of creating new Power Stars from scratch. Because of her know how, Galvanax relies on her while Ripcon gets suspicious at times, hinting about her having mysterious motivations in mind, which are proven correct after she is revealed to have the Gold Power Star and has had a secret room, containing a brainwashing machine holding the Gold Ranger. She knew that Brody would not recognize his own brother all grown up, so she created an android that would pose as his brother to both torture and deceive him. Her cruelty and abusiveness towards Ripcon would reveal whenever he fails by getting him to do menial labor, talking down to him, or merely torturing him mentally. She is so manipulative that she was easily able to make the brutish Galvanax think that Ripcon was turning against him, in order to cover her tracks. When she finally has the resources needed for her agenda, she is revealed to be completely egotistical, treacherous, unsympathetic, and sadistic, as shown to have outright revealed to Galvanax that she was the one who framed Ripcon for being a traitor and called him simple minded. Although she failed to realize that the Mega Mag would haul an entire asteroid carrying Ninja Steel would crash into the ship, she is still persistent with getting ultimate power and revenge on the Rangers, revealing to be a megalomaniac and a certifiable psychopath. Odius is bloodthirsty, callous, and ruthless too, especially since she kills Wolvermean because of his failure to destroy the Rangers after Foxatron's medallions were recharged. After her face got permanently scarred from the Foxatron's destruction, that just fuels her hatred of the Rangers even more than before. She is also a mechanical genius with inventing some of her nefarious inventions such as from her memory swap machine, androids, the giant Magnet, and the robot skeletons for Lord Draven with in an alliance. Powers and Abilities Arsenal *'Gold Ninja Power Star: (formerly, now in possession of Levi/Aiden Romero )' *'Odius' Mallet:' An item which allows her to chant incantations and cast spells when necessary and to teleport her on the Warrior Dome Ship. It's all known that it can shrink giants down to size. *'Mega Magnet:' Victor and Monty's super sized invention. *'Foxatron: 'Her own Megazord, powered by the Ninja Medallions. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Madame Odius is voiced by Jacque Drew. Notes *Madame Odius has an incomplete kitsune mask from Noh theatre in her head design. *Madame Odius is female in ''Power Rangers Ninja Steel, unlike Kyuemon Izayoi, her Sentai counterpart in Ninninger, who is male. This makes her similar to several monsters from MMPR, Zeo, Lightspeed Rescue, Wild Force and Operation Overdrive - Octoplant, Arachnofiend, Robocupid, Somnibot, Arachnor, Wedding Dress Org and Crazar. They too were males in their respective Sentai series but were changed to females in their PR adaptations. *Madame Odius is currently the second final primary antagonist to be female. The first is Queen Bansheera. *Madame Odius is the first main antagonist to be female since Queen Bansheera. *Her method of corrupting the sixth ranger of the season is reminiscent to previous villains such as Rita Repulsa, Diabolico, Zen-Aku, Lothor, Venjix Virus, Vrak, and Lord Arcanon's methods. *Unlike Kyuemon Izayoi, Madame Odius is not involved in growing the contestants of Galaxy Warriors. The method used instead is the Gigantify laser. **This is the same case with Curio/Funfilled Spy Luckyuro from the previous seasons, as the Sentai counterpart grew the monsters, but the PR counterpart did not. *Madame Odius is very similar to Vrak from Power Rangers Megaforce in terms of personality. Both have their own secret agendas. Both are secretly bosses themselves (only taking over once the main boss is defeated). They are very cunning with their schemes. They both taunt the Main Villain's Second-In-Command Generals, sending them to their deaths at the hand of the Rangers (In this case, Creepox and Ripcon). Afterwards, they move on to their masterplans to usurp control from the main villain themselves. They're both, without a doubt, smarter than most villains in their seasons. **However unlike Vrak, she actually managed to double-cross the main villain, while Vrak failed due to Admiral Malkor being defeated by the Rangers first. *Like Rita Repulsa and her family's names, her name: "Odius" is another word for revolting, which adds to her already negative attributes and being a space witch. Appearances See Also References Category:Ninja Steel Category:PR Villains Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR Generals Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Main PR Villains Category:Final PR Villains Category:Super Ninja Steel Category:PR Scientists Category:Masterminds